SoMeONe
by Shallala
Summary: ...not at all the way I had planned to love you.


I am looking through the mirror and a strange woman is staring at me through it.

Red lipstick, shiny dark blue eye shadow, fake lashes concealing the expression underneath. Her skirt, made of cheap black leather, hardly covers the loins. A matching black top with no back stops right under the breasts. No bra. Nipples clearly visible beneath it.

Dark, high-heeled boots.

Slut.

Fucking slut.

You really look like you want to be laid, and that's why I _hate you_. You've reduced yourself to being just a fuckable pussy, and that's why I loath you. You should be dead, _whore._

Bloody whore. Idiot.

Victim.

Take a deep breath, force the air to enter my lungs and exit them short after. I promise to myself that I'll cut my veins within the week, as I turn my back to the practically naked reflection. High heel slamming against the floor, I shut the door of the apartment behind me, losing myself into the night.

If half the world fucks me, I will be someone.

* * *

All kinds of people gather in this specific bar. Others to forget. Others to have fun, one way or another. Some maybe both.

Still, what connects them is that they're all on drugs, or just pissing drunk.

Tonight I belong to the second category.

It's dark. Music louder and louder, the beat makes my entrails exchange positions with one another. Wanna vomit. Prop myself against the bar in an attempt not to fall to the floor. Try to discern anything through the double vision.

I keep smiling nevertheless. Remember, I am here to get FUCKED BY LOTSA PEOPLE-

-then I discern her some metres ahead. Probably the only sober person in this ridiculous place. Hourglass figure, pink eye shadow, lip gloss. A leather suit is covering only what is absolutely necessary on her body, leaving half the chest, as well as a pretty big part of the hips, exposed.

Staring lustfully...at me? Is it me? Cannot say for sure -dizziness is obviously not my pet peeve.

But, in a few minutes, she is next to me. In a few seconds, I am facing her. In a few seconds, we are so close that our breasts are touching. Breaths inches apart. Hollow. I feel.

"Hey, sexy.", murmurs the bat seductively, and next thing I know, we are kissing like the world is about to end. Tongues interwined, licking and sucking and exploring each other's mouth. Active exchange of saliva and oral yeast.

Gets me so fucking hot down there.

Please, fondle me.

And she does. I do so to her, too. My hands immediately grab her ass cheeks, then roam the muscular belly to reach for the huge breasts. The ivory chick -whose name I vaguely realize I don't know- boldly starts to nibble on my uncovered collarbone, as her hands are playing with my nipples.

God she drives me MaD.

_I wAnnA HumILIatE MYs3lf TOdaY._

_JUst LIkE hE DoEs To mY FeelINGs._

I am as drunk as a living organism can handle, losing myself and finding meaning in my self-degradation. She wants me and this makes me feel good. The wetness between my legs implies I might like her, too.

People are watching with reserved interest. Something good might show up.

And it does.

"MMMmmhmmmmm.", I smirk against her lips, but for the moan of pleasure I just elicited from the woman by touching the leather that covers her cunt. Hooting and whistles come aloof to my ears. It takes some minutes to realize that my tits have been exposed for everyone to see.

She fucking undid the fucking buttons of my fucking top. In a bloody crowded bar.

Voices. . Some people really need to get a life.

I need to get a life too. But for the time being the bat has started sucking on my nipples, first taking care of the one, then of the other. My boobs are fondled and licked and bitten, and taken good care of, and I am actually unzipping her suit.

It soon is off her, all in one piece. It doesn't surprise me she doesn't have any panties on; I am not wearing either, and the humid air of the bar makes me shiver when my own mini skirt falls to the floor, followed by a massive chaos in the damn place. Her pussy is well shaven, and unbelievably wet and heated when I touch it. Caress it. Rub it.

Both stark naked in a place full of witnesses in turmoil. Some are exiting the bar, offended. Others have already started masturbating or are just watching the intense lesbian action.

I stick a finger inside of her, feeling her walls clenching tightly around it. Then two, three. Four. She is moaning and yelping in synch with my rythm, lips locked with my right nipple. Soon, there is a finger inside of me as well, exploring in a way that blows my mind. Another finger goes for my asshole.

You are done? Lick me.

I spread my legs and force her head down there. She obliges with pleasure. Tongue licks the whole surface of my genital, and then she starts entering the hole at a slow but steady pace.

Yeaaaahhhhh, baby. Just tongue fuck the hell out of my pussy.

Lemme ride your face for every sick pervert in here to enjoy.

Perverts like this gal, who's fast approaching. Already topless, exposing a pair of underdeveloped breasts.

"May I join?", but it's not a question.

My newly obtained lover yelps against my flooding cunt, as the third girl - a young rabbit- buries her face in her lower region.

Yeah baby. Threesome.

I cum in the bat's mouth and then concertrate on the newcomer. Skinny, and fully undressed by my partner who's panting under her touch. Not looking bad. Crouch under her unnoticed, force my tongue inside of her. Fidget my way up to her small boobs.

The remaining croud- very few of them, actually- literally gets a heart attack.

Sweat, exhaustion, sexual overdrive and exchange of organic liquids. We change positions so that I am finger- fucked and sucked at the same time by the rabbit, as the bat is happily hovering against my face.

I could just faint at this very instant. Mind screaming I should be dead, it would 've saved so much I've lost. My dignity, myself.

But as I said, off the veins go. Well, after I am done with this.

My eyes swiftly roam the surroundings. The onlookers are literally rubbing against their seats, hooting, whistling. A man sitting at the opposite side of the bar is openly masturbating, having pulled his large cock out of his jeans and furiously rubbing it.

Before I realise it, I am waving to him. Come here. It seems you need some fun.

Think I am cumming uncontrollably right now, and there is something sticky in my mouth. The girls disconnect from my naked body, exhausted. I show them the man. No, thank you. We're lesbians.

They pick up their clothes, thank me for the fun, and stumble their way towards the exit.

When the black hedgehog is here, I just pull him down and sit on his erection. "Yeah, babe, fuck me."

He pushes hard and fast. Hands explore my whole figure and rest on my breasts. "Do you like it, you little slut?"

Yeah, slut. I fucking hate you. I fucking hate you for FucKInG SittInG oN ThE dICk of SomEoNE whO TreAtS YoU lIKe MeaT.

For not being proud to be woman. Goddamnit.

He releases his seed inside me. I'll probably have to worry about the lack of condom later, but for now all I can feel is my recurrent orgasms, and the oblivion of the alcohol that runs through my veins.

"Lemme ride those perfect tits of yours."

Spanish, they call it. And while his erection is being swallowed by my breasts, I feel more dick penetrating me. Open my eyes and I see...

My HeArT SKiPs A BeAT.

I see YOU.

And I scream and laugh at the same time, because YOU are FUCKING me, not MAKING LOVE to me in a comfy bed decorated with candles and flowers like my real self had once dreamt of.

I laugh BECAUSE you WANT ME only WHEN I don't

want.

you.

Don't

want

you

because

I am

not

who

I

used

to

be

and

-YOU-

are

not

what

I had

thought.

You - you are the pervert with no life that fucks just an easy chick that pleads to be laid. And your cock penetrates me again and again, and you are cumming inside me, screaming that I am a little naughty whore. And your eyes are blanck because you're pissing drunk, like every person with no life in here is.

And we both learn the hard way what romance can only be between us.

Hollow. You are.

DUnno WhY.

But I don't have to worry, because I'll cut my veints TOmORrOw.

And because I was fucked by five, and that Makes Me SomeOne.

What do you say?


End file.
